Sister
by Alanna101Magic
Summary: Two unlikely people join forces on a strange journey to where ever the road leads them. Little do they know that they are strangely bound together not only by there own relationship but by the fact that their younger siblings know one another.
1. Teaser

The pink haired woman sits alone. Even among the small crowd of slaves shackled in chains she stands out. After all why wouldn't a tall, muscular, pink hair, pink eyed woman stand out?

One by one the slaves are being auctioned off and the 'best' is being saved for last. The nineteen year old Fanalis pulls her knees to her chest and slouches foreword. Most slaves have a dull look in their eyes. As if there is nothing worth fighting for, they seem like they have given up on life, and have no reason to carry on. But this slave, this Fanalis is different. She has something to live for and you can see it in her strong eyes.

She is pulled to her feet and marched onto the stage. A horribly stained white dress drapes around her. It has been badly ripped and tattered. Heavy shackles Ankara her arms and legs. These confinements have been sealed with magic leaving no escape for any normal Fanalis. The woman keeps her head down facing the ground. Her head is shaved on one side leaving a small buzz the other has hair that tumbles around her shoulder.

Normally, on the dark continent, she would be wearing a head piece made of shells on the short side. However, her people traditions and customs are long lost and no one respects them here.

She keeps her eyes on the ground repeating a sentence in her head:_ I am Mira shaman of the finalis. I will find her, my sister, Morgiana._


	2. Chapter 1

She's tossed into the room and the door is locked behind her. There is a balcony and Mira can see the sky setting beautifully over the horizon. She tries to step out onto the balcony but some form of magic wont allow her. Mira turns her attention to the bed where a fresh pair of clothes are sitting. It is a purple robe that drapes perfectly around her tall thin figure.

With the chains gone it's much easier to change and move around. However Mira is still trapped and she is still a slave. She hasn't even seen her new owners face. Mira looks at the bed covered in beautiful silks and resists the temptation to lay in it. Instead she sits down just before the entrance of the balcony. She lays back resting her head on the cold brick floor watching as the sun disappears leaving only the dim lights of the cities houses.

Mira's eyelids start to close when the lock on the door snaps open. She swiftly jumps off the floor. A handsome man possibly a few years older than Mira enters. He wears many precious metals and gems. He gives her a bright smile and introduces himself.

"Hello there, my name is Hakuren." He sits on the bed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of this room. But the magic is to protect the person inside from anyone on the outside. I guess you're probably wondering why I bought you. I guess it was probably because I thought you were beautiful."

He gives Mira a kind smile and continues with a slightly pinked face, "Any ways I wanted to ask you of you would become my body guard. Of course you don't have to, you can leave if you want."

The woman looks at him in confusion. Is he really giving her freedom without asking for anything in return? No, there must be a catch.

"Why? Why would you give me my freedom when you paid so much for me?"

He smiles again, "Because no person should belong to another person."

Mira walks towards Hakuren and kneels on the ground she speaks in her normal one tone voice, "Hakuren, I, Mira of the Fanalis, will serve you by being your body guard order to pay the debt I owe to you."

He laughs lightly at her, "You don't owe me any debts."

She looks him deeply in the eyes and replies, "Without you I would not be free of the chains that bound me both physically, mentally and spiritually. You have given me the hope and chance that I will see someone I love dearly again."

Mira does her best to smile but it's difficult when you've forgotten how to.

The dark haired man and pink haired woman walk along the dusty path together in silence until Hakuren disturbs the silence, "So what's that weird tattoo on your back all about?"

Mira responds normally, "I got it on my fourth birthday. It's a marking so any Fanalis knows who I am. It is written in my native tongue."

"What does it mean?"

There is a long pause then she mumbles, "It means for the people."

"That's kind of weird." says Hakuren while kicking at the messy road. "So what's your story Mira. I mean you've got to have some reason as to why you agreed to help me other than honor and debt."

Mira looks down at the ground and sighs, "All Fanalis have super human strength and speed. But my people cannot use magic. Well I suppose that is untrue. But it is extremely rare for a Fanalis to be able to use magic, however I am one of those. Whether it is a blessing or a curse I still do not know. I was training when the slavers came. My parents were both killed by magicians and my younger sister was ripped from my arms. I've thought of her every waking moment. I would give everything, even my freedom, just to be able hold her safely in my arms."

Hakuren stops, walks over to a large boulder and sits in its shadow trying to hide from the sun. He pats beside him urging her over. Once she sits down he leans back, "We're a lot alike then. My brothers were all murdered, by my mother no less, I barely survived. She didn't kill my two youngest siblings though. After all they were both far too young to be any kind of problem. The only think I can think about everyday is saving my country from the clutches of those who rule it and being able to see the only family I have left."

Mira looks at Hakuren in sadness. She can't possibly imagine being betrayed by her mother. Both her parents had done everything in there power to protect she and Morgiana.

"I'm sure you will see them again Hakuren. And I will make sure of it."

Mira wakes up huddled against Hakuren, she pushes away embarrassed exposing her back to the morning's chill. Hakuren rolls over, his medium length hair twirling around his face. His eyelids slowly open to reveal sky blue eyes. He looks at his body guard and smiles.

"You warm enough?" he asks.

Mira's face turns beat red and she hides her face in the blanket. The two have no choice but to share bedding. After all it's much easier to carry one set than two. At least that's Hakuren's excuse. Mira has never been interested in men. They've always been rude, cruel pigs to her. But somehow Hakuren is different from the moment she'd met him she felt like she would do anything to help him.

The two ear breakfast and pack their things heading onto the next town. After a days worth of travel they arrive just as the sun begins to set. The city is alive with bright lights, music and laughter. Mira listens to the conversations as they try to find an Inn.

Many people are abuzz about the red light district. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Hakuren responds.

"The red light district."

Hakuren pauses and his eyes widen, "Uh it's a place for adults. People, mainly women pay off their debts in an adult kind of way."

Mira blushes, realizing what he means and walks faster towards the inn where she takes a hot bath. She carefully examines the scars along her wrists, ankles, thighs, chest and back. Then carefully watches her tattoo move in the reflection of the water. She gently sits back into the water.

Paying debts huh? In the adult way. Mira blushes just thinking about it. She gives her head a shake. Hakuren is a prince and she is just a body guard. Mira stands up and leaves the bath wrapping a towel around her bare body. She enters the room where the two of them will be sleeping.

She closes the door behind her and picks up her freshly cleaned clothes. There is no sign of Hakuren only a note he left stating that he was going on an errand. Mira felt a sharp pain in her chest. He was obviously going to the red light district where he could enjoy real adult companion ship.

The pink haired woman leans against the tall cold wall and crumbles to her knees letting the note flutter to the floor. Tears begin to stream down her face, the last time she had cried was when Morgiana was ripped away. She had felt the same pain then as she did now. The door swung open and Hakuren rushed towards her setting down a box that smelt like it contained food.

"Mira!? Mira what's wrong!?"

Her tears halt, "You.. You went to get food?"

"Of course!" he responds still panicked.

"I thought... I thought you had gone to the red light district to... Never mind it's just silly."

Hakuren grabs her head and pulls Mira into a passionate kiss. He pulls back and wipes her tears away gently with his thumbs. He gives her a smile.

"I'd only want adult affection from you Mira."

It has been a month since the day that they met in that stone room. A month of travel and sharing stories, wishes and lessons. Slowly Mira has started to care for Hakuren, in a way that is much different than loving her family. She cares about him in a way she has never experienced. And he feels the same way.


End file.
